


Palacio

by RdePicas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdePicas/pseuds/RdePicas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola mis niñas. Aquí os dejo un oneshot raro de narices...espero que os guste, porque la verdad es que ha sido dificilillo de escribir (una prueba para los pensamientos de Sherlock)<br/>Si no tenéis ni idea de que narices estoy hablando buscad "sinestésia" porque va de eso XD<br/>La he escrito, de nuevo recurriendo a la canción "la folia" de corelli como ya hice en "la fragilidad...". Es una canción que me pega muchísimo con los sentimientos de Holmes, no se XD.<br/>En concreto tengo una muy buena versión de Emilie Autumn (lo digo por si alguien quiere escucharla mientras lee XD)<br/>Bueno, muchos besos. Os dejo con esto y espero que se entienda bie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palacio

 

Evocar la palabra "memoria" para la mayoría de la gente era sinónimo de "recuerdos"; un espectro increíblemente amplio y poco definido.  
  
Los recuerdos.  
  
Puntos más o menos distantes en el tiempo que se entre cruzaban torpemente con poca o ninguna metodología: el cumpleaños de una madre, la contraseña del ordenador, un esbozo aproximado del matón de sexto curso o aquella discusión con alguien por algo que...en fin...no importaba.  
  
Estúpido, inexacto, innecesario.  
La memoria era la función del cerebro que el ser humano más se había dedicado a pisotear y ningunear, pese a ser la mejor herramienta de trabajo que el cuerpo había ofrecido.  
Por eso,"memoria" no tenía para Sherlock ningún parecido "recuerdos", no al menos, tal y como el resto del mundo los entendía.  
Para él era análisis comparativo, recopilación de información necesaria para el trabajo y capacidad de purga para todo lo superfluo.  
  
Memoria era una gran aliada a la que cuidar y conservar impoluta; y por eso el detective le construyó un palacio.  
Al principio era pequeño. Bastaban pocas habitaciones para ir ordenando, dato tras dato, el mundo que se abría ante él; pero al pasar los años y sala tras sala, Holmes acabó siendo dueño de la más increíble construcción sobre la Tierra, que solo existía dentro de su cerebro.  
Podía pasar horas tumbado en el viejo sofá mientras, en su mente, recorría los pasillos comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio, sintiéndose Rey absoluto de aquella calma y aquel orden escrupuloso y perfecto.  
  
El gran orden de todo era el color; guía. Aquello que Sherlock buscaba nada más entrar.  
Por ejemplo. las salas de química eran amarillas -de un amarillo dorado- donde la bioquímica creaba ondas y olía a hierba, la química orgánica era como electricidad, siempre tratando de empujar a la inorgánica que era redonda y tenía el mismo sabor que cuando chupas una pila.  
La química analítica solía esconderse un poco...a veces cualitativa, otras cuantitativa pero siempre útil, salada, recta y con sonido a madera.  
  
Las de anatomía eran verdes, -verdes y caóticas-; un brazo, un músculo, sabor a saliva a corazón y a frío; como el viento en otoño. Algunas veces tenía que poner orden porque el verde invadía la habitación morada, que era la de botánica y aquello era inaceptable.  
Verde era caos, apertura, mundo, gente, dolor...  
Un conocimiento inmenso y poco sistemático.  
  
Rompía el verde en trozos para llamarlo por cada uno de sus nombres: Descriptiva, Aplicada, Regional, Comparada...  
La Quirúrgica pinchaba como una aguja y la Patológica era suave como una caricia...  
Después la sencilla botánica, que era la sala de juegos y por eso tenia el mismo color que su habitación infantil.  
Le encantaba trastear allí pero era duro, porque solo ciertos conocimientos eran dignos de jugar con él entre el púrpura y a veces era difícil saber cuáles mantener y cuáles eliminar...  
¿Como estar seguro de si determinado punto sobre las cualidades específicas de una planta iba a serle útil en el futuro o no?  
En una habitación de color tierra vivían los venenos, que tenían forma de serpiente. Había sido una de sus primeras asociaciones cuando era niño: veneno-serpiente, y ahora cada vez que entraba en la sala tierra aquellos cuatro reptiles de colores que fluían como agua, como aceite, como mercurio, se aferraban a sus piernas gritando sus nombres: Mineral, Vegetal, Animal y Artificial, impidiéndole avanzar; requiriendo toda su atención, desglosándose como hidras ante sus ojos.  
  
 _Agua, frío._  
  
Sherlock siempre sentía frío ante los venenos, por eso en el laboratorio solía arremangarse cuando lo trataba; para visualizar mejor aquellas serpientes brillantes que rugían si era arsénico o cicuta aquello que estaba buscando.  
  
Al salir de aquella había muchas más…la habitación azul, la naranja…pero a la derecha había una especie de cuarto de las escobas, una puerta baja, tanto, que algunas veces se golpeaba la cabeza al atravesarla, otras no.  
Era pequeña para que las demás salas no la viesen, y en ella no había nada, era blanca, brillante...  
Algodón...  
La camisa de mamá...  
Allí tocaba el violín. Allí ponía orden a todo.  
La única sala que estaba cerrada a todas las demás en la que resonaban Corelli, Paganini, Mozart, notas, líneas que formaban pentagramas que formaban partituras que formaban el mundo.  
  
Ritmo, cambio, aceleración, el olor a tabaco de su viejo maestro...  
el tacto de la cera en las cuerdas del arquillo que arrancaba un sabor agudo a fuego.  
Años atrás el fuego quemaba.  
Años oscuros en los que aquella habitación estaba oculta de toda luz, olvidada tras llenar por un estúpido e imperdonable error cada rincón del palacio con serpientes negras de alquitrán que respiraban humo y a las que no podía matar.  
Seres que habían atravesado su piel, alejándolo de la realidad demasiadas veces hasta lograr que el espejo le devolviese una imagen que no era la suya.  
  
 _La imagen de un hombre casi muerto._  
  
Con suerte, había conseguido encerrarlas en un lugar lejano y apartado y las alimentaba con parches de nicotina para que no chillasen.  
Esos años convirtieron aquel cuarto en gritos rojos, ojos decepcionados, y dolor.  
Soledad, números inconexos, lluvia, ventisca...  
  
 _olvido..._  
  
Después, una vez controladas las serpientes, vino la neutralidad.  
Solo calma, recogimiento. El fuego quemaba menos.  
Bastaba.  
O eso pensaba.  
  
 _Bastaba antes de John._  
  
Tras él el fuego primero creció, lo enojó, lo abrasó y se hizo tan grande que la habitación había quedado casi engullida por él.  
Por eso trató de encerrar al exmilitar en otra habitación aparte,igual que había encerrado a las serpientes negras.  
Una sala que no era de ningún color y nunca sabía dónde estaba, y todo iba allí, todo, no importaba si era útil, o no, o una tontería, o una conversación.  
  
Su olor a tierra, el color de sus camisas, el cabello rubio que Sherlock siempre imaginaba en sus dedos -frotaba sus yemas cada vez que lo recordaba- la forma en que le llamaba y pronunciaba las R, los periódicos, cada uno de los posts de su blog -palabra por palabra-, su imagen pistola en mano, las placas del ejército que colgaban le colgaban del cuello...  
Cosas, muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas.  
La habitación se ampliaba pero el médico se negó a quedarse en ella.  
  
Primero fue gradual. A veces aparecía cuando el detective estaba en alguna de las otras salas, algo pequeño...  
Un olor, una caricia, la risa de la noche anterior, el periódico tras el que se escondía, o la palabra "brillante" (que por alguna razón era grande y negra y le distraía de todo cada vez que la oía en su voz).  
  
Y oía la sala palpitar en cada momento como palpita un corazón humano.  
Latir, volverse roja, tomar vida, ritmo y conciencia de si misma.  
Mientras él, encerrado en su pequeña sala blanca se quemaba de nuevo con la desesperación de los años más oscuros.  
  
Porque ni la música, ni las notas, ni las líneas, ni los pentagramas, ni el mundo entero lograban tapar el sonido que brotaba de la nueva e invasiva habitación, cada vez más roja, cada vez más grande y con más luz.  
Y no podía abrir la puerta.  
El gran detective no se atrevía ni a mirar hacia donde estaba; hacia aquel nudo, aquella cantidad acumulada de cosas estúpidas sobre un ser humano que no sabía para que quería saber.  
  
Para qué necesitaba saber.  
  
El fuego dolía.  
Y entonces, un día, sin más, el médico se cansó de esperar en su cambiante sala roja y reventó la puerta, y dolió; dolió en el pecho como dolía una puñalada.  
Una neblina roja, casi imperceptible lo llenó todo recorriendo cada sala, cada conocimiento, cada recuerdo.  
  
 _Y se convirtió en el compañero de juegos que no tuvo en su infancia._  
 _Y se sentó a su lado en las cenas de navidad en familia de cuando era niño._  
 _Y durmió a las serpientes de alquitrán dejándolas solas en la oscuridad._  
  
Fue como zambullirse en agua.  
El detective creyó que el caos rojo se lo tragaría todo como hacen las malditas inundaciones, pero no.  
  
Sus salas siguieron siendo sus salas, pero ahora el palacio tenía un fantasma.  
Y cuando lo aceptó, el fuego dejó de doler para comenzar a calentar.  
En su mente el médico le seguía como le seguía en la realidad, solo que convertido en ondas rojas y cálidas: roncas.  
A veces le hablaba.  
Otras, ponía en su voz las palabras que ansiaba oírle decir; como que le necesitaba. Aunque fuera mentira.  
Porque el médico no le necesitaba para nada.  
  
Olor a te.  
Calidez.  
Y fue tras aquella liberación, aquella aceptación de que el doctor iba a invadir hasta el último rincón de su vida quisiera o no que la sala del violín se volvió finalmente blanca.  
  
Luminosa.  
Tranquila.  
Solo porque John estaba allí.  
Porque John estaba en todas partes. Y no importaba. No era malo.

* * *

  
Abrió los ojos, tardando un instante en enfocar un techo conocido ante el.  
-¿John?- sonido de papeles a su izquierda. El médico tras su periódico.- ¿Salimos a cenar?  
-¿Chino?  
Un encogimiento de hombros con indiferencia. Porque daba igual donde ir si era con el.  
Le observó ponerse en pie tras dejar el diario mientras buscaba su cartera con los ojos.  
-¿Pagas tú?  
Sonrió.  
-Invito ahora que tengo dinero.  
  
Y así, salieron.  
Y le vió entre el aire de Londres. Un hombre común; bajo, tranquilo y sencillo.  
Todo el mundo podía ver eso.  
Lo que no veían era que también era rojo.  
Muy rojo.  
Como el peligro, como la sangre, como la alerta.  
Un golpe suave.  
-¿En que piensas?  
Sonrió con cierta vergüenza.  
-Rojo- el médico frunció el cejo- pensaba en el rojo.  
-Cada día te entiendo menos- John estalló a reír y sus carcajadas resonaron en la noche de Londres instalándose para siempre en cada una de las habitaciones de la mente del hombre que paseaba junto a él que le admiraba de un modo que jamás llegaría a imaginar.


End file.
